Once upon a time on Azeroth
by Buslady7803
Summary: Zen'Jin, a troll, shows compassion to the enemy, he pays for his crime by being beaten down, banished and losing everything he owned.


**Once upon a time...on Azeroth...**

Characters:

**Zen'Jin:** Young troll hunter, who's best friend is a 5 foot tall reptilian raptor named Takk. He is blue skinned, short tusked...well, if you play Warcraft..you know what they look like, sound like, etc. If you dont, go watch a video on you tube...

**The Doctor:** Ridiculously intelligent alien being from Gallifrey. We all know who he is. This is his 8th life portrayed here.

**Sam:** And she travels with him. Yes, she is canon...but I've only read a couple of books with her. I may be taking her OOC or whatever. I don't care.

The story is simple, nothing special...just thought it'd be fun to write it out. If you hate crossovers, oh well. Don't read.

The young male troll scouted his hunting grounds. He had lived so far, a mere twenty five of Azerothian years. He was tall, lean, well toned in muscle, covered in a pale blue tinged skin that was scarred in places from his chosen life of a hunter. He didn't often wear a helm, most hunters really didn't need one, he felt it only got in the way of his vision. His sharp facial features were topped with a full head of a hair darker blue than his skin with dark greys mixed in; the thick strands were braided, long and thrown over his back. His most notable feature with the tusks that curved upwards from his mandible. They were short for his kind, only about eight inches, but nevertheless quite magnificent. They curled up from the sides of his mouth, rising just over his cheekbones. Thankfully they didn't obscure his vision. The odd tusks were to blame for their odd speech when he spoke the common and Orc languages. Their biggest benefit, he was able to use them to jab in tight quarters in hand to hand combat, which for him was rare. Hunters battled from distance. Not close up like warriors.

Because he specialized in striking at a distance, he didn't need heavy armor. He wore a mish-mash of leather and chain. His feet were bare, soles were thick and resisted most surfaces.

Zen'Jin's companion was a five foot tall grey-blue raptor who possessed an over sized claw on the inside of both feet, used for tearing flesh. Zen'Jin acquired Takk ten years prior in his earlier days training. He found, trained and taught the raptor he was not a threat and they have been partners ever since. Of course, the raptor did not mind the free hand outs of fresh meat.

The troll's skill with the bow was excellent, but not extraordinary. His mentors were that, not him...but he had a skill that grew and would soon bypass those who taught him. He preferred the bow and the crossbow but not so much with the gun which was noisy and scared off game.

He was currently in a swampy location, commonly known as Duskwallow. He liked the climate there, the humidity reminded him of Stranglethorn, a place which he liked much. The trees provided cover, the creatures provided income and food. There was a healthy supply of six-legged crocolisks and wild raptors, and quite a few odd things.

He watched over the land, on a small hill, looking for something interesting to take down. He crouched down, taking in the scent of the air, listening and watching, the natural world made him feel alive.

Once he spotted his target, his heart began to quicken with a shot of adrenalin, his eyes never wavering from his target. It was simply a croc, and from his perch, it was a clear shot. He nocked an arrow and pulled back, holding his bow somewhat sideways as was his habit. He aimed and released and hit the beast between the first two sets of legs. Takk ran after it to get his part in the killing.

Zen'Jin casually strolled down the hill into the swamp water after Takk has his fun, he gave his friend a good pat on the back and praise. "Now we be eatin' good today." Takk nudged his partner, anticipating treats. Zen'Jin laughed, and patted him again. "It be just a moment Takk." The troll's voice was cool and calm, he sounded like he was the go with the flow sort and he had that accent. He bent down and grabbed the back legs of the croc and pulled it onto land, and proceeded to skin the beast.

He would take the skin to sell, but first he would bring it to his stack near a cave he staked out while he was there. His favorite mount, a raptor of larger size, Deathclaw, waited at the cave for his master.

Once the skin was peeled, he began to cut chunks of meat and packing it in a bag, while tossing bits to Takk who gobbled it up happily.

On his way back to the cave, fresh skin draped over Takk's back, and sidebag full of meat, they walked carefully through the swamp.

The strangest thing to find on the trail back, was very young and very small. Takk was about to go after it when the troll stopped him. "No, you not be hurtin' this one..."

Playing in the mud, on a cross road, was a little human child. A little girl. He was no more than two years, or maybe younger. He could not fathom why there would be this little one here, alone and seemingly unaware of the dangers.

He was raised to hate humans, all humans. Their wars and cruelty were the worst in the world, he was taught, they had no compassion and no morals to save themselves. They were dirty, hunted more than they needed and wasted much. This was imprinted into all the children in the orphanage he started life in as a youngling. It was humans...that, as far as he knew, caused the death of his parents.

He raised his bow, feeling the hatred of the human race, how they denied him of a normal childhood, he nocked an arrow and turned the bow to the side, how could they deny him of his mother!? These horrible, unfeeling beasts who need to be eradicated from the planet! He pulled back, and the little girl saw him, looked up and with a bubbly giggle, raised her little muddy hands to show him.

He held steady, but something unexplainable happened, he relaxed, and he removed the arrow. He surprised himself, and he looked it. His deep amber eyes watched, and in a way he was tempted to play mud pies with her.

"I be findin' I can't do it Takk...she be innocent..." And she was, and he knew it, he couldn't kill the little girl. What did she do against him, other than being utterly cute and adorable?

"I tink we be takin' her home...if it be near...and hope dey don't kill us in return."

The only home was not terribly far. He picked up and carried the little girl, cradling her in one arm where he tried repeatedly to reach up and smoosh mud on his face, for a moment she reached and took a grab of a tusk. He knew this was the right thing to do. He would not lower himself to the level of the Alliance, who would take an innocent baby and turn him into a killing machine.

He had Takk wait a short distance away, and came upon the small dwelling unarmed so show his intent was not hostile.

"Hello dere?" He called out, "I find you baby...playin on de road by herself..." He waited and a moment later a woman ran from the house to meet him. Once she saw who held her dear baby girl, she stopped and screamed. "Please don't hurt her! She's just a baby!" The mother was afraid to approach him.

"Do I look like I be hurtin' yer little one? She's got me...by da tusk!" He crouched down, and let her go, but for a moment she held onto his tusk and looked into his amber eyes. He wouldn't admit that the little girl melted his heart, he was glad he decided to take her home, be the one with the compassion and caring so many of his people lacked for other races. "She be fine lady...take good care of 'er." He gently unhooked the little hand from his tusk and held it, "Time ya go home, ya mama be waitin'."

The little girl clumsily moved closer and kissed his long nose and waved, "Bye bye." And she trotted back to her mommie's waiting arms. He mother was still shocked, she couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Her race's mortal enemy returning her baby. She picked up the girl and thanked him. Still stunned as his actions, she repeated her gratitude and took the girl in.

Now he needed to get out of there quickly, who knew if any other were about. He turned and jogged back to Takk, and taking up his weapons he continued to jog all the way back to the cave where he, Takk and Deathclaw feasted on croc flesh then packed out to leave Duskwallow. He feared the woman would have told others and they could hunt him down.

He never saw the group of trolls nearby observing the whole episode. Moments after he left the scene, they flew off on their wyverns.

*TBC*


End file.
